The invention relates to a cooling device for installation in motor vehicles with a refrigeration unit and a cooling space in operative connection with it for receiving cooled product.
Devices of this type are known, for example, from published German application 36 39 089 Al. They allow, for example, a certain supply of beverages to be kept cool during travel. However, the use possibilities of such cooling devices are limited.